Technologies enabling dual-factor authentication provide enhanced security for computer systems. For example, when a user desires to access an account, change a password, or take other similar actions, a system may contact the user by a phone call, a text message or an email. Although current technologies provide an extra layer of security beyond just entering a password or Personal Identification Number (PIN), these technologies also require a user to perform a number of other tasks. In some cases, user may have to utilize a landline phone, access an email account and perform a number of manual data entry tasks. Existing systems leave much to be desired when it comes to a preferred user experience and providing security for users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.